


【欧狼】来自弟弟的爱

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 弗洛迪米希望哥哥能开心起来
Relationships: Olgierd von Everec/Geralt of Rivia, 欧吉尔德/杰洛特 - Relationship, 欧狼





	【欧狼】来自弟弟的爱

欧吉尔德的第一个愿望是让亡弟再次体会到欢乐，弗洛迪米唯一想念的就是盛宴和肉体的欢愉，但他最后的愿望是让哥哥重新开心起来。

“你写信告诉欧吉尔德你很开心，他就开心了，这样你们就都开心了。”  
“想得美。”

听闻哥哥近来状况之后，弗洛迪米苦思冥想有什么没玩过的刺激玩意儿能让哥哥开心一下。最终，弗洛迪米的视线回到了眼前的猎魔人身上。

上一个猎魔人，这可是从未有过的经历啊。他们俩不是没见过猎魔人，当年他们老在恶作剧之后躲到磨坊里，惹得人家磨坊主人以为闹鬼了，请了一位猎魔人来驱鬼，是个老头，半老不老的，徽章和杰洛特的长得差不多，不过穿着一身布衣，不知道护甲哪去了。

他们兄弟俩试图捉弄那个老猎魔人，但对方神乎其技的发现了躲在房梁上的他们，于是他们达成了协议，老猎魔人不告发他们，对外宣称妖灵已除，拿钱走人，他们俩这段时间都不出现在这里。

那个老头实在是引不起他们的兴趣，他们也就从未往那方面想过，现如今.....

弗洛迪米绕着杰洛特走了两圈，上下打量一番，又上了身，借着杰洛特的手摸了两把，满意的点点头，说身材不错，也没毛，挺好。

“等等，你”  
“就这么决定了！我的愿望是让哥哥上你！”  
“我是让你重新体会快乐的！不是来满足你的愿望的！”  
“你满足我的愿望我就快乐了，别墨迹”

不由分说的，弗洛迪米又上了杰洛特的身，支走了来看情况的夏妮，一路哼着曲骑着马去妓院搞了套欧吉尔德喜欢风格的衣服穿在里面，外面罩着一件深色的宽大外袍，又提了箱小玩意奔向炼金旅店。

再次见到杰洛特，欧吉尔德明显愣了一下。

“这么快就回来了，你完成我的愿望了吗”  
“嘿，我的兄弟！”

‘杰洛特’上前给了欧吉尔德一个大大的拥抱。没等欧吉尔德发问，‘杰洛特’直接表明身份，跟欧吉尔德简短的叙了旧，直奔主题。

“我知道你喜欢收礼物，尤其喜欢拆礼物，来吧，看看我给你准备的惊喜”

说着，‘杰洛特’打开箱子，把镣铐递给欧吉尔德，此时杰洛特衷心的期待欧吉尔德能正经一点，很可惜，这兄弟两个都不是什么正经人。欧吉尔德露出一个微笑，把杰洛特的胳膊牢牢拷在床头两侧，还不忘贴心的拉好外袍，免得提前掉下来。

一切就绪，弗洛迪米离开了杰洛特的身体，一脸看好戏的坐在一边的凳子上。杰洛特脸上兴奋的表情消失不见，欧吉尔德知道弟弟不在眼前人身上了。杰洛特试图说服欧吉尔德放弃这个想法。

“听着，欧”  
“嘘”

欧吉尔德捂住了猎魔人的嘴。

“拆礼物的时候，要安静。待会儿你有大把的时间可以出声。”

小番外：维瑟米尔逝去的青春  
维瑟米尔也不一直都是这样的老头子模样，不是外表，而是心态。

1234年的冬天，在接下磨坊妖灵的任务前，维瑟米尔接下了一份蝠翼魔的工作，追踪那头怪物时路过一座庄园，恰好和庄园内的一位年轻漂亮的女士对视，眼神交错那一瞬，情愫暗生，他们爱上了彼此。当晚，维瑟米尔收到了女管家送来的纸条，趁着月色，他翻进庄园与恋人幽会，一晚接着一晚。

好景不长，恋人脸上洋溢的幸福瞒不过庄园主的眼睛，庄园主在一次幽会中逮住了维瑟米尔，无奈，维瑟米尔逃离了庄园，但是留下了他的软甲，那就是他们爱情故事的终点。

庄园主大发雷霆，发布了一张悬赏令，同时隐瞒此事，迅速把维瑟米尔的恋人嫁人，她试图接受自己的丈夫，但始终忘不了维瑟米尔，导致她心中郁结，几欲轻生，幸运的是，她的丈夫死的早，还给她留了大笔财产。

后来的几十年，她再也没见过维瑟米尔，只靠回忆过活，同时不断收集着各式各样的猎魔人物品，剑、装备、徽章，所有相关的物品她都在收集。她既有钱有有闲，因此也收集了大把的物件。

她这样痛苦，维瑟米尔也不曾好过，这位老猎魔人再也没找过伴侣，也不曾提及自己的感情。

事情在1275年有了转机。

一位也不年轻的狼牌猎魔人去了一家拍卖行，遇到了已是米诺乐公爵夫人的小姐。

第一眼，公爵夫人就认出了狼牌的徽章，她忍住心头翻涌的情感，面对杰洛特的问询，也只说收集猎魔人物品是因为年轻时认识了很有趣的朋友，随后面色淡淡的对杰洛特说她的耳环落在阳台，可否替她寻找一下。

看着杰洛特低头在阳台寻找，公爵夫人轻轻走到阳台边，背对着杰洛特。

这家拍卖行装修不错，地板严丝合缝，猎魔人的猫眼一扫就知道没有什么耳环，再说，公爵夫人耳朵上的耳环一只不少。

“根本没有什么耳环，对吗”  
“抱歉，我....天哪，我真是太丢人了”

公爵夫人的声音有些哽咽，随后转过身，保养甚好也不再年轻的脸上浮现宛如少女的娇羞与忐忑。

“你...你认识维瑟米尔吗，他比你矮一些，脸上留了胡须...”  
“认不认识他，我知道的东西全是他教的呢”  
“什么？他近来可好？可以告诉我吗？”  
“我不介意，但在我回答之前，我想知道你们是怎么认识的”  
“我没和任何人讲过，但我应该和你解释一下才对”

公爵夫人讲述了那年冬天的故事，面色忧伤，但是看上去很幸福。

“维瑟米尔没事，健康得很，而且他到现在还留着胡须。”  
“这样我就放心多了。那，嗯，他有没有找到....伴侣？”  
“没有。我五十年间都没看过他和女人接触。我跟其他猎魔人经常好奇他有什么样的故事。”

其实杰洛特和兰伯特一度以为维瑟米尔已经不行了，嗯，这事千万不能让维瑟米尔知道。

“真可惜。可惜我们的故事没能有个更好的结局。说不定我.....我应该骑马去找他才对。下次见到他时请别提到我的名字。我已经揭了自己的旧伤疤，这样就够了。谢谢你容忍一个老太婆的疯言疯语。”  
“请别这么说。”  
“我年纪大又有钱，说什么就说什么。现在呢...请你让我独处一下。”

杰洛特看着她落寞的背影，没说自己比她大多了的事实。

后来，杰洛特带着爱丽丝回到了凯尔莫罕，跟老维瑟米尔提到了公爵夫人的事情，还有那套1234年的狼牌软甲。

“没错，那套软甲的确很不错，衣袖由链甲制成，然后.....唉”

维瑟米尔叹了口气，看起来更沧桑了。

“女仆帮忙传情书，在花园里幽会，从窗户慌忙逃跑，我完全想不到你还有这种爱好。”  
“你或许不信，但是...我以前也年轻过，不是现在这样。”  
“她还住在牛堡，而且一直在思念你，要去找她吗？”

维瑟米尔低垂着眼，盯着桌上还没配完的药水。

“可能晚点吧....等到希里的事情结束，等到一切风平浪静后。”

杰洛特本以为这会是个破镜重圆的美好故事，只是可惜维瑟米尔会见到爱人的离去，毕竟维瑟米尔还能活上个几百年。可谁知道，先走一步的会是维瑟米尔。

公爵夫人是在维瑟米尔去世后的第三天到的凯尔莫罕。她骑着马，看上去风尘仆仆，但是眼神很亮，一下马就迫不及待的走进来，见到杰洛特之后直接奔过来问他，维瑟米尔在哪里。

祭拜维瑟米尔之后，公爵夫人离开了，临走前拜托了杰洛特一件事，半月后，传来她离世的消息，遗体与公爵合葬。

杰洛特应她所托，拿走了女管家偷偷送出来的骨灰，埋在了凯尔莫罕。


End file.
